Life at Graceland
by Misfits-of-Graceland
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on Mike mostly and some are just kind of random. NO SLASH ...I'll take requests. Also this is my first story so critique would be awesome
1. Worried Sick

Mike woke with a start as he felt someone sit down next to him on the sofa. He tried to sit up but felt the pain in his head and let his body crash back down onto the pillow.

"Hey Mikey, you feeling any better?" Charlie ran her fingers through his hair

"mmm" Mike felt himself drift back asleep

"No, come on kid, you gotta eat something"

"Not hungry" Mike mumbled from where he was facing down on the pillow

"You haven't eaten anything the whole day, c'mon man Charlie made soup and she won't let us eat any of it until you have some!" Johnny whined. Mike actually thought back to the last time he ate and realized that it was probably more like 2 or 3 days ago when he was able to eat without throwing it back up.

"mmm ok" Mike tried to sit up again and felt a stronger pain in his stomach, he hadn't told anyone yet because having a flu meant no work at all, unlike a cold which still allowed him to be working his cases.

"You ok man?" Of course they could all see the pain written on his face, and Mike noticed that now Johnny sounded less like he was joking and more concerned.

"Yeah" He was sure they all had heard how hoarse his voice was, but he was only sent a skeptical look from Johnny as he pulled himself up despite the pain and felt himself shaking from the effort.

Charlie got up from where she sat next to him, and he found himself struggling even more to sit up without having her to lean on. It felt much longer than 30 seconds when waiting for her to place the soup in front of him, but he figured that if he could hold up long enough to eat a couple spoonfuls they would leave him alone.

"You sure you ok? You look whiter than usual" Now he felt Paige, Briggs and Charlie study him more closely as he attempted to pick up the spoon.

He tried to tell them that he was fine but it came out as more of a croak. Mike tried to reach forward and tried to focus on the bowl of soup and hiding the pain he currently felt.

"Levi, seriously, are you feeling alright?" Briggs must have noticed how shaky he was and at that moment he heard a thud and realized he was on the floor. All he could hear was someone saying his name as the rest of the living room faded into darkness.

-

He was confused by the antiseptic smell and unfamiliar bed when then the events of what he assumed was earlier that day flooded back to him. He felt increasingly stupid for not telling anyone how shitty he felt but in his defense none of them needed anything or anyone else to worry about

Mike slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the bright room. When his vision was completely focused he looked around the room to see the smiling faces of Charlie and Paige and saw a doctor leaving the room

"Hey Mikey!"

Mike grimaced as he sat up too quickly which earned him another concerned look from both of his roommates

"You scared all of us earlier"

Mike couldn't respond, only try to avoid their gazes as he tried not to let himself cry in front of him. No one has ever cared about him like the people at graceland had, even his own family. And here he was lying to them about everything, they all trusted him and he didn't deserve people like them in his life.

"Mike you ok? You need me to get the doctor?"

"No...I just...sorry and umm thanks for being here" Mike couldn't hold back the tears much longer so he tried to take the focus away from himself, "so...uhh what happened?"

"Nothing too major, you have a stomach virus and passed out from undernourishment"  
"Next time tell us when you don't feel well, then we can stick someone on 'Mike-watch'...why didn't you tell us?"

"Didn't want you guys to worry" Now Mike felt the tears begin to stream down his cheeks and watched as Charlie and Paige's faces were full of worry, which was exactly what he didn't want to see, so that backfired a bit.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Paige took a seat in the chair next to the bed and Charlie took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Look, I know when you first got here not all of us made you feel welcome, but kid, you're family, you can tell us anything" Charlie did not help at all with his guilt of lying to all of them, instead it made him want to sink into the sheets of the bed and never come out.

"I'm just glad that you guys care" Mike looked up and saw the smiles on their faces and at that moment he forgot about his guilt and decided to relax for as long as he could.


	2. Whoops

He stepped into the cold shower and let his body react to the sudden change in temperature. Pouring the shampoo into his hand he started to massage it into his hair. Mike smiled as he felt the familiar warm ocean breeze from the open window, though his smile faltered as he heard the gunshots.

Quickly shutting off the water he pulled on his boxers and a gun and sprinted down the steps, not realizing the water dripping off of his body and the shampoo still thick? in his hair.

Almost tripping down the steps, Mike made his way downstairs to the living room and looked for the intruder. That was when he noticed the gun the coffee table. He cautiously stepped closer and inspected the gun until he realized that it was a cap mentioned something about prank wars but he wasn't prepared at all

"Shit…" He knew what was coming.

Mike watched as Johnny and Paige walked out of the phone room with grins stretching across their faces. He heard the steady flow of laughter that erupted soon after they saw his appearance.

"C'mon man, no guns downstairs!" Johnny teased as he smacked Mike on the back and took a swig of Jakes orange juice.

"Mike, you using my strawberry shampoo?" Paige added mockingly though he thought she looked slightly curious

He felt his face redden, realizing he was standing in the living room only in his boxers which were practically soaking. He reached up to put his hand behind his head and felt the shampoo suds as he pulled it away.

Paige and Johnny were practically doubled over in laughter now so he decided to take the opportunity to escape the current situation.

"Oh no, you are not getting away that easily!" Paige joked as Mike was about to go back to the shower.

"...what?" Mike turned around looking back to see what Paige and Johnny were planning only to be stunned by a bright flash

"Dammit! Paige give me that!" Mike sprinted toward her trying to take her phone away and delete the so the chase started and Johnny sat on the ground being a mobile road block

"Paige! Paige! Paige! You go girl!" Johnny hollered from his spot on the floor. "Kick little Mikey's ass!"

Getting most of the living room wet and tripping more times than he would like to admit, Mike finally cornered Paige.

"Ha ha, chase is over, Give me the phone!" Mike said somewhat annoyed by the whole thing, but also somewhat scared of the glint in her eyes and her widening grin.

"Sure, here you go" She said all too innocently, holding out the phone for him.

"Ok…" He slowly reached forward and as he was about to take the phone she shot her hand back and dropped the phone into her shirt.

"Oh come on that's not fair!" Mike saw the challenging look in her eyes

"Ooooh Levi's got it in for him!" Johnny mocked from his spot under the table

Thinking through the consequences Mike realized that it was definitely worth it.

"You got this coming!" He lunged at Paige the moment she shrieked, ducked and rolled out from where he had cornered her.

That was also the moment when apparently the front door had opened and Briggs, Jakes, and Charlie had walked in.

"What the hell is going on?" Briggs asked looking slightly amused by the sight of Mike and Paige wrestling on the floor while Johnny egged them on, followed by questioning and slightly less amused looks from Charlie and Jakes.

"So, Mike, should I ask why your hand is practically down Paige's shirt and maybe why it looks like you never got to finish taking a shower?"

"umm...they...they pranked me...and Paige took a picture and I need to delete it!" Mike said in one breath his face reddening again.

"And I'm a barricade, Les Mis style guys!" Johnny motioned to his fortress of pillows

"Pauley ya know what this looks like?" Charlie motioned to the scene before her

"Oh yes I do, the wars have started!"

"I hate you all" The amusement evident in his eyes.

"That's because we got you bad last year"

"Yeah sure"

-

**so yeah this is the second chapter...and actually i wrote this before the first chapter.**

**Critique on how to fix this writing would be highly appreciated**


End file.
